Why do you frown? I want you to smile, dear, and spread the word
by BeautifulRainStormIsComing
Summary: Frown, a mutant wolf/bird/human hybrid takes an interest in a dog. The one that 'killed' her family on that faithful night. The one that made her like this...


I trotted along the trail, sniffing around for predators or prey when I smelt a familiar smell. I winced as it brought back horrible memories.

-Flashback-

The poor red furred puppy watched as it's mother and father were killed by another red furred pup and it's pale skinned owner. It could only cry as it listened to its mothers cries of pain and sadness.

-Flashback over-

I shuddered. I was exiled out of my pack for three reasons. 1. I'm a wolf with a blood red pelt. 2. They think I killed my parents with that boy. 3. I have wings.

One is wrong, but the one about the fur color and the wings are true, and they can think what they want. I walked faster following the scent and half hoping it was a different dog, but it wasn't. I whimpered, and I really hoped it didn't hear me, but it did.

Its head shot around and stared at me. I was basically a larger female verison of it. Slowly, I walked out and went to sniff the dog, to see if it was the dog in my dreams, the one that killed my family.

It was. I stepped back, but then felt the need to show dominance over it. I lifted my large, very fluffy, red tail and flicked my ears up. The dog whimpered and rolled over. "What is your name?" It asked after I let it stand up. "My name is Frown. What is yours, rouge?" I answered simply. "Smile." Smile barked. I nodded. He sniffed my nose and licked me. Was he trying to become my mate?

"You're cool. Do you want to come with me and my master?" Smile asked. I nodded. I've had enough of the wild life, and I wanted to see why I trusted him so much. He started walking away, so I followed him. After a while, we came to a mansion. He barked at it five times then growled loudly. The door opened and we walked inside.

"Hello Smile, I see you're back. Who is this other wolf? It has red fur, that's very unnatural." A loud voice boomed. I whimpered at the loudness of it but then stood tall and growled furiously. I was picked up by a large hand. It inspected me then set me down.

Feeling very unsettled, I ran to Smile. "Who was that?!" I demanded in a shaky voice. He smiled at me, then answered. "It was Slender, don't worry about him." I frowned. The bastard picked me up! "That's not very nice, little wolf," Slender boomed. "How does a wolf even know that word?" Hah! It thinks I don't know swear words.

I'm not a fucking puppy. Heh, think about that one! Smile barked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I unfurled my wings, seeing that he was upstairs, got a running start, and pushed down with all my might. This was only the 3rd time I've flown. Feeling happier, I lifted my wings and pushed down once again.

I was flying! I reached the top of the stairs and landed on all four legs. Score! "That was bad ass." Smile breathed. I tried smiling once again, but failed. So I just wagged my tail. He saw this and tilted his head. "Oh hey, Smile! Youre home. Who's the extra?" A husky voice growled. I lifted my head high and spread my wings to seem larger. I puffed up my chest and growled the most menacing growl I have ever growled.

"Tsk, tsk. Why's the bitch growling?" the voice asked. Smile got defensive on that one. He leapt forward and bit the body that the voice was attached to. I saw this as an attack and joined in. I ran forward and rammed the body. I heard a satifying crack as one of its ribs broke.

It fell and I leapt ontop, and bit it's neck puncturing it, but it wasnt a killing blow. Smile dragged me off, but had trouble seeing that I had wings and was flying. "Jeff! You okay?" A glitchy voice asked. A small elf ran out and touched the boy known as Jeff. "Shit. Umm... Wait. Why is a wolf flying with Smile trying to drag it? I need to leave my room more often." The elf mumbled and walked away.

A boy with a blue mask came out and dragged Jeff into a room. Smile let me go, and I landed. My stomach rumbled, reminding me of why I was out in the woods and not in my den. "Uh, Smile? Can I go hunt?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll come with you."

I flew downstairs while Smile walked. And I swore he mumbled 'Showoff.' But I'm not sure. "Where are you two going?" Slender demanded. Relax Mr. Tallbitch we're going hunting. He frowned at hearing my thought. I laughed and jumped out a window.

Feeling ambitous, I flew up and over the forest, keeping an eye out for prey. I saw a buck drinking from a stream and I dove down after it. Poor thing didn't even know what was happening. I landed on its back and delivered the killing blow before it even raised its head.

I grabbed it by its neck and flew off with it. Smile was pacing by the mansion. "What is she gets hurt? I like her. I don't want her hurt." I heard him say. I dropped the deer at hearing that he liked me. It plummeted and was about to land on him when I swooped down and grabbed it.

"... You heard didn't you..." He asked. I nodded. His eyes widened and he sprinted off into the forest. I dropped the deer and shot off after him. I was much faster than him so I caught up easily. I grabbed his scruff and flew up. I flew to the top of the mansion and gently set him down.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, I'm really sorry. I really do like you!" He howled. I laughed. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to kill you. Why are you sorry? And I kinda like you back..." I mumbled the last sentence. He smiled. "You do? I mean, you do!" He shouted out of pure joy.

I wagged my tail once again, to show happiness. They call me Frown for a reason. When I was a puppy, the dog and it's owner killed my family and I was exiled out of my pack. A crazy scientist found me and took me in. I had an accident with a dog and it messed my mouth up pretty badly.

The scientist took me and gave me human teeth. While in the operating room, I shifted and the machine cut a frown into my muzzle. The scientists wanted to test out my genetic DNA and put avian DNA into me at 3 months old. a year later, my wings were fully grown and I learned to fly. Once they tried to use me as bait for the 'Shredders' and I flew away.

After that, I've been living in this forest. Sucks, huh? Yeah. "Why can't you smile?" Smile whimpered. I explained everything to him and unfurled my wings to show him. He had already seen them, but I didn't care. He stood up, walked to me, and touched my wings with his nose.

I wasn't expecting that he'd take a feather. I leapt 15ft in the air, wings out, and stayed there, breathing heavily. He smirked at me still holding my blood red feather. I growled and flew off, diving when I could to gain more speed. I flew to my favorite spot, where I'd meet Sally around this time.

She was a nice girl. She'd pet me and tell me about her day and sometimes bring me food. She always brought her teddy bear, which sometimes I'd sneak off with and she'd come after me. It was a fun game of chase.

I landed nearby and tucked my wings in tightly so she wouldn't see them. I walked into the small clearing and saw her pink dress and the small teddy bear pretty quickly. I trotted over and she smiled. "Hi Frown! I want you to meet someone. His name's BEN!" She called.

The elf from earlier came out from behind a tree. "I-it won't e-eat me, r-right?" He stuttered in the same glitchy voice from before. I frowned. He walked over and sat next to Sally. "Hey! That's the dog that almost killed Jeff! It has wings!" He said startled. Sally looked confused.

Sighing, I unfolded my wings and held them out. She smiled wide. '_I can take you out flying. Just climb on my back. _' I sent a telepathic message to her. She nodded and sat between my wings. "Can BEN come?" Her sweet voice whispered. She didn't weigh all that much, so I could handle him.

I nodded and she dragged him over and sat him in front of her. '_Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride._' I told her. She smiled wider and clutched my long fur tighter. I started sprinting and took off into the air. BEN screamed for his mom and Sally smiled. I loved seeing her like this.

I flew all the way back to the mansion, which was about 6 miles. I landed gently, all four feet, and not even a stumble. I'm getting better at this! Sally climbed off, and BEN was frozen with fear, so I had to walk with him on my back like that. Sally called "Hey Slendy! I want in!" And pounded on the door. He opened it and we walked in.

I jumped up and shook BEN off, who just sat there, still terrified. "Hey Slender, guess what?" Sally said. "Hmm? You met a dragon?" He said, with an obvious smile in his voice. Sally laughed. "Nope! Try again!" She said giddily. "Uh, you ran with a pack of wolves?" He answered. A hint of confusion in his voice.

"No! I only do that on Wednesdays! It's a Tuesday. Last chance!" Sally said petting me. "You met Frown?" He said, confusion coating his entire voice. "No. I've met her before. Today- We flew! It was amazing. She flew through clouds and alongside birds, oh, I loved it!" She whispered dreamily.

Slender's tentacles came out. "You did what? Do you know what could have happened? You could've fallen off! You could've died! You risked everything by getting on the mutts back!" He screamed. He called _me _a _mutt._ I shifted into a human, showing my second form.

Everyone gasped but Slender. I teleported behind him and clawed his back, leaving deep cuts. He spun around, but was too slow. "Too slow!" I screamed. Teleporting on his shoulder, I clawed and bit his neck, and teleported away before he grabbed me.

I used my super speed and sprinted around him, creating a small hurricane around him, thus leaving him not able to move. Smirking, I ran in and tore a tentacle off and leapt out. He screamed in pain. With a flick of my wrist, I stopped the hurricane.

"Y-You monster!" He yelled. I laughed. "Huh, that's funny! You, a fucking CreepyPasta, calling Moi a _monster_?" Everyone gasped. "I banish you from ever coming here again!" He raged. Laughing, I called back. "Hah! I've already picked a room! Is that any way to treat a house resident?"

He seemed taken aback. "No! The prophecy! It can't be true..." He whispered, very startled. I walked into a bathroom. My skin was a grey, almost like a stormy sky. My eyes were a deep violet, my lips were black, and my hair looked like blood dripping off of my head.

I gasped. Oh, my god. I was turning into my father. It can't be. HE'S FUCKING DEAD. No! The prophecy. Is it the one I think it is? Shit. Shit, shit, shit. If that's true... Nope. I'm not having sex yet.

Slender came in with bandages on him, and I smirked. "Ha! A fucking girl beat your ass!" I laughed. He was about the say something, but decided not to. "Listen, you're supposed to be the strongest CreepyPasta there is." He said.

"Yeah, so fucking what?" I growled, having enough of the walking squid. "Hey! That's not nice. I'm not that squid like." He defended. I laughed. I shifted wolf and flew out the bathroom window.

I loved having the warm wind currents ruffle my fur. It was so relaxing. So nice. So Zen. I flew higher, flicking my ears back so I wouldn't become deaf. I spotted a falcon flying after me. I dove down and pulled up quickly. The falcon couldn't and so it lost altitude. Feeling my natural eagle flying ability, I dive bombed it.

I missed the bird at 205 mph. I was going too fast to just pull up. I had to follow through for a bit then try. I was counting the seconds. 3... 2... 1... NOW. I tried to pull up, but couldn't. The current I made was too strong.

I hit the ground at 392 mph.


End file.
